The Summer of All Might
by AcidAshido
Summary: Izuku struggles with his feelings towards All Might. Coming to terms with his feelings and learning a lot about his favorite hero All Might! (this is the first part of the story, I hope to write more! Be kind I'm knew to writing fanfiction ,: )


p class="p1"span class="s1"The school year had been long but it was finally over, Izuku Midoriya had just finished his second year at U.A. It was bittersweet to say goodbye to every one but in a way it was a relief. Dealing with the League of Villains took it's toll on every student in class 1-A. It was nice for the students to go home and act like normal teenagers before they all have to commit to a life of heroism once class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Izuku was slowly walking home, enjoying the summer breeze. A buzz came from his pocket, he had just received a text class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ALL M:"strongInterested in some summer training?"/strong Izuku let out a long sigh and slide his phone back in his pocket, he would have to mull this decision over for a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" " I really don't want to turn All Might down," Izuku started muttering under his breath "but this could be a great chance to hone my skills and master my quirk…"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The muttering continued the whole walk home, bystanders gave Izuku a curious look as he muttered his way home./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Izuku!" A loving mother happily greeted Izuku at the door, arms already prepared for a hug. "You're finally home! My sweet boy can relax from being a hero!" That comment tore through Izuku, he felt so bad knowing that there was a high possibility of him leaving for the summer. " Well, you see mom" he began nervously rubbing the back of his neck " I think I'm going to spend sometime this summer training with All Might, only if that's alright with you."His gaze turned to the floor, he really didnt want to see how his mom would react./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I see" She replied quietlyspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Mom, I know this is hard I really can't relax you-" Izuku's words were cut short/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sweetheart you really don't need to explain, this is your passion. What mother would I/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" be if I kept you away from your dreams?" her eyes welled up with tearsspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Izuku quickly wrapped his mother up into a tight hug, he had no idea how to show how much he appreciated his mother./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me!" Izuku was still holding his mother trying to make sure she knew he loved class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey were both in a state of hysterics, sobbing as they held each other./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Izuku stepped back, whipping away his tears and chuckled. " We both cry so much, no doubt we're related!" The two laughed together, still with tears in their eyes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Can I at least have a week with you at home? I miss seeing my sweet boy" she cupped her sons face with her hand "I had some things planned out for us to do!" Secretly Izuku's mother had planned a whole summer around her son, but she realized she would have to let him class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Of course!" Izukus face lit up with a big smile, this is the least he could do for his mom./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Later that night Izuku laid in his room after dinner, staring into the endless void of All Might that was his room. He was interrupted a sharp buzz from his phonespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ALL M: "strongSo, what is your decision?/strong"./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Izuku fumbled with his phone realizing he never confirmed with All Might./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ME:"strongYes! Sorry I forgot to respond had to confirm things with my mom."/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ALL M:"strong Good glad to hear it my boy! When will you be willing to start?"/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ME:"strongGive me a week, my mom wants to spend some time with me"/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" ALL M:"strongI understand. I'll pick you up from your house in a weeks time, bespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanprepared."/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"With is arms and legs splayed out on his bed Izuku imagined what All Might would have in store for him. Izuku's heart started beating a little faster as he thought about being alone with All Might. He quickly turned to his side and shut his eyes. He tried to get his mind off the topic, but the thoughts kept flooding into Izuku's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What if they had to share a home? What if All Might saw me shirtless?span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWhat if All Might and I…." Izuku started to blush and felt warm all class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The thought of kissing, touching, loving and everything in between filled Izuku's imagination to the brim. Izuku's shorts suddenly felt smaller, he was getting a boner thinking about All Might. He stuck his hand under the waist band of his shorts and started to pleasure himself slowly. This wasnt the first time this has happened, shortly after Izuku met All Might a crush started forming. Izuku thought his feelings would go away, but they only grew stronger. After a few minutes cum dripped into the inside of Izuku's shorts. He let out a long sigh and stood up to go change out of his dirtied shorts./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I have no idea how I'm going to handle being around All Might for so long" the boy whispered to himself as he stepped into his clean shorts./span/p  
p class="p1" "This summer is going to be interesting."/p


End file.
